A Need for Freedom
by IronicEnding
Summary: The Call for the pilot of Freedom arises once again. Will A young warrior be able to answer? A continuation and final story of the 'A Child of No God' series.
1. The Arrival

**AN: **Hi everyone! I am back with some more work! This story is actually a little something I came up with quickly to make sure I'm not forgotten while I work on other projects! Enjoy! This follows the 'A Child of No God' line and will probably be the second to last story in that particular series. Additional chapters will be posted as I finish writing them. Please Read and Review.I claim no ownership to Gundam Seed or its characters.

* * *

A small boat surged through the waters and beat against the waves that lapped mercilessly upon it. The sun was seen just rising over the ocean in the distance surrounded by a collage of colors. A young man stood at the helm and offered guidance to the boat in reaching the destination. His chocolate brown hair flapped around against the gusts of wind that burst past him, the cold of the night still upon them. With his vibrant violet eyes he identified the house on the mainland that was to be his destination that day, a house he had not visited in many months now. It was a house that had answers to questions he wished he did not have.

With her elbows resting upon her lap and hands clasped together, a pink-haired beauty gazed at her favorite pilot with eyes as deep and blue as the very ocean itself. The same wind that thrust itself against Kira would only lightly waft through her hair allowing it to flow gently at her side. Her gaze was one of pure love though her heart-shaped face was more solemn. Lacus didn't want Kira to return to the mainland again so soon. She didn't want him to get involved yet again.

"Kira, are you sure this is what you want to do? We don't have to go back, not yet. It's not too late to turn around." Her voice was barely heard over the roar of the motor.

Kira diverted his eyes away from his journey and fell upon his pink-haired destination, the one whom he would always end up with. The same eyes that normally held so much conflict and confusion now lay barren to emotion. "Lacus, I have to. This feeling, it just won't leave me be. Something's happening, I know it. Something bad. But I am glad you decided to come with me. I'm not sure I could have made it this far without you."

Lacus smiled deeply at him. Kira always had a knack for making her feel more special than any amount of fans or servants she had in the past ever could. She didn't want Kira to come out back to the mainland but if he must, she was going to accompany him. Lacus grasped that no matter how much she hated the idea, it needed to be done.

The past week something had been slowly eating away at her young love. His responses began to gradually dull as Kira slowly lost interest in the world. It tore apart her little heart every time she now found him sitting alone again at the beach whenever he found a free moment to himself. Just like back when his mind was still plagued, back before they had shared their first…kiss.

The boat ride continued without conversation. Their ears were overworked, straining to hear the harsh sounds of seagulls over the anger of the surf and the fury within the engine. Land was now in sight, and on a dock stood a lone figure waving his one good hand towards the couple, a scar down his eye revealing his true identity.

"Ahoy! Kira! Kira! Over here!" yelled the former general as if Kira was about to miss the dock altogether. The boat slowed and settled down at the dock behind the house that would offer them shelter for the next few nights while the passengers quickly made their way onto land.

Kira shock the hand of the man who was once his enemy but now his welcome party while Lacus curtsied, careful not to wrinkle her dress. It was one Kira said he particularly liked.

"My my Princess. You are looking as lovely as ever" His words were not insincere. A new glow emanated from her face, one that was not present the last time they visited. He would have to ask what caused such a change. "I trust Kira has been treating you well?"

Lacus covered her mouth as she giggled. "Of course Commander Bartfeldt. Kira has been a perfect gentleman." She did not add that it was her who had acted a little unladylike as a blush rushed to her face.

The General faced Kira and was about to tease him for being stuck on an island with someone so beautiful and had yet to make a move when he noticed something strange on the young man's face. It was a smile. '_It looks like our little Kira has done some growing since last we met. I bet our little princess here had something to do with it. Good. That kid deserves more than his fair share of happiness.'_

Bartfeldt picked up Lacus' bag on her behalf while Kira lugged his own up the many stairs that led to the mansion which was situated at the edge of a cliff. It would have been a large and lovely home, fitting for any family were it not so empty. The warmth and comfort found at the orphanage would not intrude upon the sadness and mourning of this domicile. But hidden, almost overwhelmed by the hurt trapped within the house was yet another feeling. One of fond memories of those no longer with us.

The trip to the mainland had been difficult for many reasons as old memories resurfaced to his mind. "Bartfeldt, where is Captain Ramius? I thought she would have met us at the docks."

The General hesitated before speaking. "She…she had to go into town. Don't worry; I'm sure she will be back before you have to leave." He didn't want to tell Kira that Captain Ramius found it too painful to be near the young pilot again, to near to the life she helped destroy, too near to the one _HE_ thought of as a little brother.

"Oh, I see." Kira's voice shared a mixture of disappointment and relief. While Kira wished to see the one who had taken care of him like an older sister onboard the Archangel, he feared to see the pain of loss still trapped within her eyes. He was scared to confront a woman in such sorrow and could only imagine how the past year had treated her. At least he still had the one he loved, he had Lacus. Where he ever to lose her only the world would hear of his fury.

The three war-heroes found themselves sitting in a large open living room, a picture of Mwu and Aisha off to the side. Kira's eyes were drawn towards them and caused his hands to tremble. One had died to protect the friends Kira could not, the other he killed as nothing more than mere collateral damage to war. Their deaths served as a constant reminder to Kira that when his strength and resolve were needed the most, he had failed.

Lacus quickly took note of his reactions and cupped the side of his face with one hand and brought it back to her welcoming smile as her other hand grasped his own. She read the thank you upon his mouth and signaled towards the two cups of coffee placed before them.

His eyes lingered on the unruly steam that crashed into one another as they tried to dart in every direction as they escaped their black liquid of a prison. He waited silently until Lacus took his cup and brought it towards her glossy pink lips. She took a small sip and made a strange face before heading off towards the kitchen only to return a few moments later cup in hand, after altering the contents sufficiently.

Lacus took her seat next to Kira and took yet another sip of the warm drink, this time satisfied with its taste. With a nod she handed the mug over to Kira who only now partook of the drink.

Andrew Bartfeldt could only watch in amusement and annoyance as someone else had dared to tamper with his creations, but he would remain quite. He didn't want to return to being rivals with the man who sat across from him yet again. Though now that everyone has finally settled down, it was time to get back to business.

"I take it you will be wanting to meet with your old friend today?" Kira nodded in response

"I see. Well luckily he is back in town. I have arranged for you to meet him. However I'm afraid Lacus will have to remain here at the house. She would be recognized far too quickly." Bartfeldt was right, if the two were to retain their privacy from the world Lacus could not venture far. The world had never seen the face of the infamous pilot of Freedom as most knew him to be dead.

"I appreciate everything you have done for us. Are you sure there is nothing more you can tell us right now?" Kira struggled to keep his eyes from wandering back to the picture of the woman he killed in the desert over a year ago next to the picture of the man he felt his brother. He didn't have to deal with visual reminders back at the orphanage. How he wished he could return there soon, but there was a mission to accomplish.

Bartfeldt shook his head. "Truthfully kid, you would be better off hearing it from Athrun. He's got all the details." The rest was heard only in his mind. _'And frankly kid, I don't want to be the one to give you the news.' _

A soft voice returned to the conversation. "Is there a place Kira can rest for a few moments before he leaves? I don't want him to be too strained before rushing into such a situation." The concern in her words was unwavering.

"Actually that reminds me of something." Bartfeldt obviously felt uncomfortable asking the rest of that question. "Err, will you be needing two rooms or uh…one?"

He found his answer as Lacus blushed and tried to bury her nose within Kira's arm who was careful not to drop any of the hot liquid upon her. His face now visibly red, the general stood up and made his way towards the stairs to find a suitable room. While the news was startling he would make no assumptions about how far their relationship progressed. Being a veteran soldier himself he could already guess with great accuracy Kira's need for comfort in times of sleep.

"However I am afraid there is no time to relax. You will have to leave right away for the café. Athrun was unable to tell me exactly when he could arrive there so you will have to hang tight for a bit kid. Unlike you, he has to go incognito. Don't worry, I'll stay back and make sure Lacus is fine. I'll try and join you once Murrue returns."

Kira merely nodded, unwilling to argue a man who was so many years his senior, but often acted much younger. Lacus on the other hand had her doubts about being separated from Kira as he ventured back into his country, back into Orb. "It's alright Lacus. Ill be fine. Athrun will be there with me and you know there s no way he would let anything happen to me if it meant facing your wrath."

Her cheeks pinkened further as she laced her hands around Kira's neck and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Just come back soon. See if you can steal away Athrun for a quick visit too." Her life on the island was as perfect as she could imagine, though she still sometimes missed her old friends.

"I'll do my best. I best be off. Don't worry. I will return to you soon." Kira stood up and placed his cup back down upon coffee table. He looked over at the general with a slight weariness weighing down upon his face which fought the determination to seek answers that now sprung forth.

He left the mansion and found his way outside to discover a preset car awaiting him to take him into the city. His steps slowed as he came closer and close to the vehicle. Kira had not imagined his first trip back into the city would become so difficult. He had not imagined the demons that lay buried in his mind would threaten him again so harshly again.

* * *

Ok thats all for now. I realize it is not the greatest I have done yet but i will try harder with the coming chapters. I am also working on more of an epic medievil timed Gundam Seed Piece. Don't ask me how, but i somehow connected GSD to the whole King Arthur thing (something about whats right over might) and was inspired for a knight based fic. That shoujld be coming out soon. Anyways, as always please Read and Review. All comments are welcome. Don't be too harsh! I have been working on too many stories at once! (on like 5 different storylines right now including an ongoing fmp one)


	2. The Request

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update guys. Just wasnt all that inspired. Still wasn't when i wrote this, sorry. I hope the lenght is good enough. It has a bit more dialouge than i am used to so if stuff seems different and repetitive, go easy on me! Please read and review

I do not own the characters from Gundam Seed.

* * *

The pink-haired princess remained bored in her room awaiting the arrival of someone to occupy her time. She was no longer used to spending so much of her time alone anymore. The children and Kira often filled her with so much joy she never felt the isolation that should have accompanied the secluded island. She sat on the soft bed that was to be theirs this upcoming night with her legs dangling off the side like a childs. The thought weighed heavily upon the girl who wrinkled her soft brow in anticipation. It would be the first time the two shared such a thing alone.

She trusted Kira with her whole heart; it was her own emotions that clouded her judgement. A blush quickly ran to her already pinkish soft cheeks as she contemplated the mischief they could cause that evening. Her face quickly solemned when she realized the consequences of such actions. He was not ready, there was no way he could be.

Though in her heart of hearts she realized that even if he was, Kira would never seek to take advantage of Lacus, whether she was willing or not. She could sense that beneath his past there was a meek and shy boy who felt such things should be special, that such things should wait till marriage.

Her skin turned icy pale as one word danced around in the confines of her mind. Marriage. It was ridiculous to think of such things when they were so young, wasn't it? However wasn't she engaged to Athrun just a few years ago? But, times were different then. She was just a pawn in the chess game of politics unable to make her own moves. Now the choice lay in her hands. So where does that leave Lacus?

Of course she already knew the answer. More than anything she wanted to be Kira's as much as she wanted Kira to be hers. Whether or not they had a ring or a ceremony would make little difference to the princess so long as she could spend the rest of her life with the person she chooses, the person who chose her.

He had never said it, those three simple words. That was fine. Words meant nothing. Like her songs, Lacus cared little for the lyrics but rather the raw emotions inspired by hearing them. For people to experience what she did while she sang, that's what was important. No it didn't matter to her that Kira never said he loved her so long as she could feel the love emanating from his gentle touch and his welcoming kiss.

Her daze was shattered by the approach of footsteps that stopped right outside her door. They were slightly muffled but still seemed to be light on their feet. She peered on towards the door as curiosity mixed with the fleeting haze. The seconds passed yet no one announced their presence, no further sounds could be heard, and no explanation given.

"Please come in Captain Ramius. I am feeling a little awkward knowing you are just standing out there." Replied the princess in a flat tone.

A tall young woman with chestnut brown hair and a voluptuous figure slowly crept into the open doorway. Her gaze was directed to the floor only exposing an embarrassed smile. "How did you know it was me?"

Lacus plopped off the soft mattress and approached her old friend with open arms and a warm hug. She wrinkled her nose before she spoke, displaying as well as speaking her answer "Your perfume. You never changed it."

A single tear traced her cheek as it flowed down from the young captain's eye. "Yes, it was his favorite. He said it always smelled better on me than anyone else." Ramius' smile grew wider as she recalled fond memories of someone special from her past.

"I understand if you do not feel like speaking of him. I didn't mean to bring back such memories." Lacus was not fooled by her fake smile, a skill she had long ago mastered as a pop star.

The two sat side by side on the bed Kira and Lacus would share later that evening. No! She would not let those thoughts plague her mind yet again. There were matters to discuss with the captain. Matters the young Murrue Ramius obviously did not want Kira to overhear.

It was a funny sight, to see a young pink-haired beauty with a slender figure still on the cusp of her teenage years to sit facing an alluring brunette who had matured in many ways. One was raised the rich daughter of the former Chairman of Plant, while the other was raised in a more militaristic fashion on earth. The younger found a life with her music while the other made her service her creed. And while one had finally found the love of her life, the other had lost the first man she ever let herself fall for.

These two had little in common yet so much to share. Like Murrue, Lacus too found herself thrust in charge of a ship to manage a crew who thrived and trusted in her leadership. Like Lacus, Murrue too found a man to be her knight and her love and lead the front lines into battle.

They both knew of the pains and stress involved with assuming the role of a leader, a niche neither gained through favorable circumstances. Despite their obvious physical differences their minds were almost of one being, connected by a bond that only battles could forge.

The captain's hands rested upon her lap as she focused upon them with her eyes. Her lips struggled with the thoughts she found hard to vocalize.

'_She is just like Kira in some ways. I guess that's why Kira always talks about her like she was his older sister that he never knew he had'_ Kira always maintained that he was older than Cagalli, just to tease his twin like any good brother should.

"What is troubling you so much captain?" Lacus already felt she knew the answer. Few things could keep her companion so quiet.

"Lacus…I" She cleared her throat mid-sentence, and changed the topic she had on mind. "How has Kira been since moving out to the orphanage with you? I hope he has been able to control himself having someone as ravishing as you around."

Lacus giggled as she used one hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder why so many people felt her too sweet and innocent to take the offensive with her weary knight. While she was not one to seduce she was still a young girl with needs and fantasies. All of them involved a certain young man with chocolate brown hair and deep penetrating violet eyes.

"I see you and Bartfeldt think quite alike. Kira has treated me just like a lady." Her smile drew a mischievous nature upon it. "Though I am helping him change that, just a little bit."

Captain Ramius was nothing short of astonished. She stared wide-eyed at the princess that sat before her wondering if her hearing had failed at such a young age. Lacus continued to giggle at the captain's expense, thrilled by the reaction she had stirred.

"Lacus! I never thought, wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised it took you to initiate anything. Kira was always so shy around girls. Well, most girls. So I take it things are getting serious between you two?" Murrue could see love between the two before Kira and Lacus could admit it to one another. When you found the right one, why take time to dawdle?

"Well Kira is still getting better. Those dreams…They never stopped but they don't haunt him as often anymore. I just don't want to rush him into things faster than he would want them to go." She had called Murrue a few days after finding out about his dreams. She relied on Murrue's strength and experience to help them both through the hard times to come. Despite her role in ending the last war, she was ill prepared to deal with the aftereffects the combatants were damned with.

Captain Ramius' voice was now that of concern "And Lacus, what about you? Has everything been ok?" It was never easy to bare ones own burden, harder still to share that of another's.

Lacus slowly turned her head and looked out the open window that let some daylight break through. Outside she could hear the chirping of birds to welcome the onset of the afternoon accompanied by a slight brisk breeze. "I am doing fine, thank you. Kira…he helped me, protected me. Just like he always does for everyone." Her voice wavered as she spoke with memories of the war rushing to her mind.

The captain's guilt was quickly consuming her. "Lacus, does he…does he hate me for putting him through such things?"

The princess would not turn her head to face her, instead only shook her head slowly. "No, of course not. You never forced him to do anything. Kira did what he felt needed to be done. It would have killed him to have just stayed onboard the ship knowing he could help but lacked the courage to do so. Helping people is just what Kira did."

Murrue sighed when she realized Lacus would not make things easy for her. She unintentionally segued the conversation to the topic she both intended and feared.

"Lacus, we need you both to help yet again." Her voice was hurried

The princess would respond in a stern voice she long forgot she had as she continued to gaze out the window. "I said that's what Kira **_did_**, captain." Her fears were realized.

The captain looked away from the young girl accompanying her, finding even the back of her head too agonizing to look at. "I'm sorry. Its just, well, you know how things are looking right now. You and Kira wouldn't be here looking for answers if you didn't."

"I won't let him go through that hell again. He paid his dues. He served the greater good. He protected his friends as best he could. And for all his troubles he was left without a nights peace." Lacus' resolve was absolute.

"Lacus please, try to understand! We are not asking either of you to fight like before. Just, well we need your support. Cagalli is being overwhelmed by the other houses of orb. Athrun could only do so much as the infamous pilot of Justice since he could never show his face, but as I am sure you are well aware, there is a reason there are no coordinators in the leading houses of Orb."

The captain's words rang true with Lacus. Despite the seemingly welcoming nature of Orb to people of all skin color, race, or genetics, the ruling families were all naturals. It was an issue easily overlooked during the times of war when all in the country were satisfied to remain independent to the massive conflict.

"Yes I heard what Athrun had to do in order to help Cagalli. I am saddened to hear that even Orb is not as welcoming to the words of a coordinator as I hoped. But what makes Kira any different? He is a coordinator too. The council has no more reason to listen to either him or myself." Lacus could only hope Murrue had overlooked the obvious.

Murrue Ramius was soon abandoning all rationale and was dominated by a pleading voice. "But no one knows what the Pilot of Freedom looks like. All anyone knows is that he fought under your command to help end the war. You had both coordinators and naturals in your faction and the Freedom resembled Orb mobile suits. No one would have to know he is a coordinator. The fact his TWIN sister is a natural would provide more proof." Hoping had not been enough.

"Ramius, we…he would never have his privacy ever again. You know why Athrun had to remain hidden so long as he had that name. Kira isn't well enough to handle that kind of pressure yet. But you know that. You knew how this conversation would go, didn't you? That's why you asked me instead of talking to Kira yourself, isn't it? That's why you hid from us when Kira and I arrived earlier today." Lacus tried her best to avoid sounding accusing, but her passion overcame her attempts in matters related to Kira.

Murrue hadn't expected to have been found out so easily by someone so young at heart. Her cheeks reddened with shame having been caught within her deceit. "How did you know I was there?"

With her slender pale arm, Lacus tapped her nose with one finger. "Your perfume. I could smell it nearby. You're lucky Kira is hopeless when it comes to such things." Lacus was more right than she would have liked to admit. She often tried to gain his attention by using different alluring scents, all equally failed the task at hand. Kira more than made up for it when he said he preferred her natural scent over anything else. It was just another reason she loved him.

The captain's voice tried to display the appreciation she held. "Thank you…for not telling Kira. I couldn't face him without knowing how he felt about me…the guilt, it would have been too much."

"And what of the guilt you should feel now captain? Do you think you will be able to face him now?" The captain felt like she was being berated by a superior officer, not the innocent looking young girl who was beside her.

Ramius looked on in disbelief. Where she expected to find comfort and reassurance she met a harsh and commanding tone. "Lacus…I"

"I understand that without Mwu things have changed, you've changed. But Captain Ramius it is now that things need to stay the same more than ever before. Before you never once asked Kira to fight when he did not want to. You would have never tried to use me to change his mind. We need the Captain Ramius that guided Kira through those perils, the one whose concern for him trumped all else. Your intentions now were noble, but so were those of the Atlantic Federation before they activated Cyclops. So were those of Patrick Zala when he fired his weapon to protect Plant. The road to hell is paved with good intentions Captain Murrue Ramius formerly of the Atlantic Federation. You must decide what path you walk before asking for help traversing down it."

The captain meekly stood up, still in disbelief to have been lectured by someone so many years her younger. She understood now more than ever why Kira was so much in love with her. "I'm sorry." She made her way slowly over towards the door as she left with more wisdom than she came in with.

Her walk was halted as two arms wrapped around her waist and a shapely figure forced herself into a comforting hug around the young captain. The sweet angelic voice that suited the young princess so well returned. "Don't worry too much Murrue. Everything will be ok in the end. We will get through this. I know since he died everything has felt different, but remember. You have friends. You have family with us."

The captain let tears escape from the brig of her eyes as she cried freely onto the head of the one who provided her with comfort, which was buried into her chest. Lacus looked up at Ramius with giant watery orbs of blue. "Murrue, would you like to hear of our life at the orphanage? Maybe I can convince you to visit us after we go back."

With a slight sniffle to stifle her, the brunette responded. "Yes, I would love to."

The two who had nothing and everything in common would fill the room with bliss and laughter as they recounted the silliness of the past year, leaving behind them the troubles of the world outside. It was not the orphanage that provided safety or comfort. Not the walls, the ocean or even the solitude that their beloved island could offer was the source of their sanctuary, but the memories made and shared with friends new and old. They took their sanctuary with them wherever they went, so long as they had friends.

* * *

Ok, so please don't be too hard on me! I tried my best but i just wasn't feeling it. I figured i should release something right? Well let me know what areas warrent improvment. Thanks for your support. Please review, i enjoy all comments.


	3. The Meeting

**AUTHOR's RANT (kinda spoilerish if you havent seen destiny?): **GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. After delaying it for literally weeks upon weeks (prolly months) i finally saw the last 6 eps of destiny (final plus ending) and i am just raging! What's the matter with the director? What does it take for Kira and Lacus to get some more decent screen time. AND WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE FLASHBACKS IN THE LAST FEW EPISODES? the fact TSR didnt end the way i wanted it does help BUT BAAAAAAHHHHH. So many lose ends. And man o man, if they try another one of those acts where kira plays a smaller 3rd party role for most of the season with little air time with Lacus in tee 3rd season, i may have to hurt someone. sigh thats why i kept off finishing destiny for so long.

Authors Note: Now then, after i got that out of my system...sorry, but literally just saw the end to destiny and now im posting this. So yeah, still uninspired. This chapter probably has some OOCness to it and lacks the depth and imagery i originally intended, but i wanted it released today seeing as i will be out of town on business and such from friday till sometime next week. I hope its not to bad, so please read and review.

* * *

The city was far nosier than Kira remembered. More people roamed the streets in huddled masses. More vehicles sped through the area as if their very lives depended on reaching their destination on time. It was as if a new hurried life was breathed back into this city, the destruction it suffered from years past now long forgotten. It was not his city anymore. It was not the same city he grew up in as a child with his adopting parents before being sent off to Heliopolis for further studies.

Kira always wondered what it would be like to return to his hometown as a hero, only no one knew who he truly was. It was not like he expected parades or a monument but everyone has a little ego that needed to be fed sometimes. Giving up the fame and wealth was worth it to Kira. His anonymity allowed him freedom that he could not otherwise have such as the simple pleasure of sitting in a crowded café with only a chair and a full cup to keep him company.

He stared down at the hot black liquid and smirked as he could think of only one person. Lacus. He took to heart a picture of her smile that was forever embedded within him. He drowned out the ruckus of the traffic as the melody of her laughter mixed with the sweet sound of her voice filled his ears. Her voice, her songs….

Did she have any regrets? A potential life, a career thrown aside for his sake alone. Her life was no longer filled with fancy dinners, lavish luxuries, and screaming fans all awaiting a glimpse of her. She sacrificed everything to take care of him. Her wealth, her power, her fame. Just because these were things Kira could do without didn't mean it was what she wanted. It was a no doubt a topic that would worry him until Lacus herself gave him a direct answer.

His smirk melted into a worried frown when he realized the consequences of having such a conversation. There was always a chance she may leave their island, however small. Kira knew she never would but that wouldn't subdue his apprehension.

What of the world? Did they too not need their pink-haired princess to restore peace and hope to the land? Kira could only fight to protect his friends. Lacus inspired all to seek a better future. If the world needed her once more could he really stand in the way for his own selfish reasons?

Should the unlikely ever happen, Kira knew he would follow her wherever her travels brought her and bring with him all the children who wished to join them. Didn't the kids more than anyone to deserve a life of riches, a life that offered them every advantage after all they have been through?

It would never come down to that, so why did the thought linger on his mind? Perhaps every man has a fear, however slight that his better may leave him for something else. Maybe it was the fear that she may come to regret not pursuing her passion. There would be only one way to find out. If she could sacrifice so much for his sake, he could certainly do the same for her.

At least it meant he would not have to fight anymore. She would be surrounded with more than enough security, enough to put his mind at ease regarding her safety, or so he kept telling himself. He knew that no matter what he told himself, he would always be scarred something may happen to her. Nothing would ever come to harm her, it couldn't. Kira needed Lacus to much to let something happen.

These thoughts tortured Kira's mind, a memento why he rarely desired to return to the mainland. He liked the island. It was like his own little world that existed outside of reality. Kira was never troubled by these thoughts in particular there, not with Lacus by his side.

His mind was so immersed into this torrent of worries that he never noticed a young man slip into the chair across from him. A red cap partially covered his bluish hair with dark shades that hid his bright green vivid eyes. He waited patiently to be noticed, speaking only once he realized his old friend was captured deep in thought.

"The coffee is pretty good here you know. You might want to try drinking some instead of just looking at it all day."

The young brunette never averted his gaze from the cup. The steam long since stopped dancing away from his beverage. "It wouldn't taste the same. They don't know how I like it." He smiled as he spoke.

It was silly, Kira realized that much. But he just didn't want to drink the coffee if Lacus had not first taken a sip like she always does. She made everything come alive, made everything taste better. He knew now more than before that her lips were truly…magical. Sure it was just a cute little ritual that the two underwent everyday but to Kira, it was more. It was special. Something the two of them shared only with each other. Even with his mind so deeply troubled he could not extinguish his thoughts of her.

Of course there was no way Athrun could have know about this "Then why did you order it in the first place?"

"They wouldn't let me stay here all day if I didn't buy anything." Kira looked up at his friend and was welcomed with a smile.

"Kira. You seem to be doing well." That stern tone immediately bothered him. Now was not the time to discus fond memories.

"No time for pleasantries? I suppose you could be called back to duty rather soon." Why was his friend so serious? This was not the gathering of comrades he earlier imagined.

"I'm sorry, but I could get called back anytime. There are things we need to discuss before we have time to catch up. I can only guess that you realize the state things are in." Athrun's voice was quick and calculated, time was of the essence.

So this how their little reunion would start. That was fair enough to Kira. Perhaps the sooner he got his information the sooner he could put some worries behind him. He had hoped to treat this trip to the mainland as a little getaway for him and his beloved. Some would call the life he lived now a vacation in paradise, one he and his intended decided they needed a short break from.

"Cagalli is in trouble isn't she? I was worried things would turn out this way. What's going on?" He had offered to help his sister behind the scenes, aid she quickly turned down. If Lacus could protect Kira, so would Cagalli. In her words, it was the job of an older sister.

"Her father had his fare share of enemies. Enemies that would just as easily seek their revenge upon his kin. Kira, she's not suited for this kind of political life. The ruling families are treating her as a pawn and she feels powerless to fight it. She needs help Kira." There were only so many places this conversation could go and Kira was brilliant even by coordinator standards.

"Isn't that why you have made those changes to your life?" His earlier worries were now buried in his memories. Only one thought dominated his mind now '_Please Athrun, don't ask me. Don't ask me._'

"Kira she needs your help. I can only do so much. Please, will you help her?" The inadequacy he felt was apparent in his voice. Kira knew how Athrun felt about his sister. Their relationship was far more obvious than the one he shared with Lacus.

Kira would have to speak with resolve, the kind he only had now when Lacus was with him. Since that wasn't an option, her strength would have to live on in his thoughts of her. "I'm sorry Athrun, but I cannot help her, not that way. This isn't an arena I can fight in. You grew up in that kind of life. You of all people should be able to guide her where I cannot." It wasn't easy to admit that Kira was unable to help one of his friends. It was the one part of himself he came to rely on.

However part of being a leader was realizing where your weaknesses lay. He could only do more harm than good by trying to help Cagalli. Athrun had to know this much, he was his best friend. So why would he ask…

Kira failed to hide the accusation in his voice directed towards his friends. Surely Athrun had not expected Kira would do that! "Tell me the truth. What do you really want? Or whom I suppose is the better question."

Now it was Athrun's turn to gaze down "I suppose I should have realized you would find me out. Worth a shot either way. Listen Kira, I'm sorry but..." He was interrupted when an overly friendly waitress asked if there was anything he wanted. The sultriness shrouded within her voice insinuated far more than she said.

Without looking at her Athrun dismissed the waitress and took no notice of the folded napkin she left on the table. Kira would not give him the chance to continue.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. We both knew I would figure out whose help you really needed. But you know why I can't help you." So it was true, Kira's compassion was in fact infinite. As was his determination to avoid all conflict should it be within his ability to do so.

"I know I know. It's just that with her help, Cagalli would finally gain some more support with the council. Kira, would you at least think about it?" It was unlike Athrun to sound so desperate.

"No Athrun. I won't. She was used once as just a tool in politics and she hated it. I won't be the one to ask her to do that again. If you want her help Athrun, you will have to ask her yourself. But we both already know you won't." Athrun shared the turmoil Lacus had growing up. The only blessing to arrive was the two had found friends in each other as kids.

"I know Kira, it's just. This is Orb. We should be welcome here. This is your home, where your friends live. You know you want to help your friends anyway you can, it's in your nature Kira. That's the kind of person you are. You can't deny your identity." Athrun never gave up easily once he made up his mind, a trait he shared with Cagalli. Kira did not even want to think about the arguments aired between those two, surely no council meeting could ever have been faced with such mass destruction.

"No I can not deny my identity, Alex Dino of Orb." Athrun's eyes glazed over as he recalled his conversation with Lacus on Plant while being struck in a voice drenched with an all too familiar accusation. She sat all alone in an abandoned opera house, her hair done up in pigtails. He remembered thinking she was like a cute little girl trapped within a woman's body. It seems much of Lacus had rubbed off on his best friend. Just how much would have stunned the blue haired soldier.

"So you will not help us?"

"You don't need my help Athrun, neither does Cagalli. You have the strength to embark on what needs to be done, but you can't do it as Alex Dino the bodyguard. That's not who you are. The world needs Athrun, the leader. They need his strength, his courage, his will to see Justice thrive in even the bleakest of moments. More than anything else they need his resolve."

Athrun sat speechless in front of his friend. The past year had not been kind to either yet only one of them gained the wisdom they both deserved. "Athrun you saw what needed to be achieved in the last war and did it. It was your choice, your will that confronted your father and destroyed Genesis. It was neither me nor Lacus. But now you're confused, I know, but you must find some way to help."

"I am a coordinator Kira. Nothing I say will change that. The council is run by arrogant men who refuse to open their eyes to the problems approaching them. Tensions increase everyday and yet they sit idly by." Kira could taste the passion return to his words. There was the Athrun he had befriended so many years ago.

"I am not asking you to reveal your true identity. I have no right to after hiding my own for so long." Kira would never ask another something to a task he refused to do himself "But your name is just that. A name. I am speaking of the person, not the title. Find your resolve Athrun. Find it and harness it."

Athrun sought to speak once more but was interrupted as his pager beeped. He immediately sought to answer it and drew a somber look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Kira. Our meeting here will be cut short. Please send her my regards. I'm sorry I was unable to spend more time with you."

Athrun stood up from his seat and turned around to walk back to his car, but was stopped midway when a gentle yet firm hand was pressed against his shoulder. He turned around to return the hug shared between friends, comrades in arms.

He wasn't able to extend his thanks to Kira, for helping him in ways he had not imagined. No, Kira could not return to the battle, be it in the field or in the court. The warrior within was not a side Kira nourished, a side that Athrun could tell never fully healed. The past year was not time enough.

Kira had paid his dues. He had fought the good fight. Now it was Athrun's turn. He had to take charge where his friend could not. Kira had advised as best he could leaving it up to Athrun to follow through. He departed from his violet eyed friend knowing what he must do, but unsure if he could or how to accomplish it. Cagalli. She was the answer. What was it about women that gave them the power to single-handedly turn the world upside down?

With Athrun's departure Kira once again found himself alone yet surrounded by people. He checked the watch he brought with him which alerted him of the time. It was still fairly early in the afternoon and he was not to be expected for hours to come.

Still unsure about how to feel in regards to his meeting with Athrun forced him to suspect whether the advice he had gifted Athrun held the right answers. Kira couldn't help but feel he turned his back towards his friend and sister, an act of cowardice he assumed he could never do. Had he not just accused Athrun of changing when it was true that he himself was not the man he was just a year ago?

Though the truth was Athrun had been shaken. He lacked the zeal that drove him to fight his best-friend years ago when he served under ZAFT, the same fervor he found when piloting the Justice as part of the three ships alliance.

Kira couldn't help but feel he knew why. Lacus. When she was near the world no longer felt the cold cruel place all felt it to be. Just as she had done for Kira, she had given Athrun the tenacity he needed.

He certainly had fallen for a very exceptional woman. There was no doubt in his mind that should her safety be threatened he would once again take up arms to protect her, though now he lacked the sword to do so..

An idea struck him as his mind inevitably fell back towards the pink-haired beauty. Realizing he would have only one chance to give life to his idea, Kira burst into action not leaving a single second wasted. While Kira had one more appointment to make before he intended to return home, this task ranked first in his mind.

He quickly paid the bill and darted off in search for a store that had the item he was looking for. Kira ran from window to window peering in, never discouraged when he saw the stores lacked the piece he wanted. Since his emotions clouded his judgment, it never occurred to the young hero to enter the store and merely ask for help.

His hasty search quickly ensnared hours as the sun's reign dwindled that day, each store lacking that one special article that so far only existed in his mind. Then finally as the hour drew near, he saw it out of the corner of his eye stuck behind a store's display window. It was perfect, as if a sculptor picked away at the cluttered thoughts in his mind leaving only the perfection of that dress materialized just a few yards away.

Lacus often turned a pouty lip to Kira whenever she bought new clothing. With every dress she actively sought his approval and determine his taste, only to receive a mere "That looks good too" every time. His words were always sincere but he failed to show his enthusiasm in ways Lacus had hoped. Maybe this would show the young princess that he had more than a few surprises left with him.

However it did mean he would see her soft pink lips pursed in such a fashion less often. That was alright. Surely a man of Kira's intellect could devise a few plans to make her lips come together in such a fashion again, with far more gratifying results.

In the window a mannequin was fitted with a short sleeveless dress that would expose the long silky legs he knew Lacus had. The raven colored dress shimmered as the fleeting rays of sunlight reflected off it reminded him of the stars he and Lacus found themselves gazing at night after night in their special time reserved just for one another. The edges were outlined by a bluish purple color he knew Lacus would adore, followed by a pink lining. The dress was accentuated by black arm warmers that dared to trick the eyes into feeling they exposed more than they hid. Finally Kira could see Lacus' slim waist accented by the pink wrapping that curved around it, sporting a bow in front.

It was perfect. Lacus would make that dress look breathtaking, just like everything else she wore. He quickly ran into the store just in time to catch the clerk ready to close up shop. Luck was on his side as the clerk had often seen that desperate plea on the faces of many gentlemen and agreed to stay open a few moments longer in order to help the young man.

He purchased the dress without taking into consideration Lacus' size knowing that in such situations, it would just be right. He left the store with a rectangular white box fitted with a red bow with hints of gold. The store had run out of pink. The priceless smile he would see on Lacus' face made any woes he encountered on the mainland well worth the effort. It was the first time he had ever bought her anything. It was like that last little tidbit missing from their relationship that made him feel like they were a real couple, finally. Often it was the small things that mattered just as much as the grand gestures, if not more.

Box in hand he walked away from the car that would take him back to his friends at the mansion. Kira still had one more pressing matter that demanded his attention before he could return home. One more place he needed to find closure. He only realized now the box in hand would certainly raise a few questions.

He neared his destination but it only seemed as if he was walked aimlessly despite the fact the source of his current hesitation was a place he was well familiar with, one he avoided returning to for years. He slowly made his way up the porch and reached a pale white door that intimidated him far more than any number of zaku's ever could. He composed himself and reached to press the doorbell when it opened just a second before.

In the doorway stood two people he had avoided for so long, two people he loved very much.

"Hello Mother, Father. I'm back."

* * *

So yeah. Once again, i apoligize about the quality. I extend my thanks to those who have sought to review much of my works on a continuos basis, you have been very kind. Oh btw, i should mention the spelling of char names are based on what i found at (which oddly has two spellings for our desert tiger buddy.) Sonext update should be in a week. IF you guys dont like it just lemme know and ill take this story down. I should be released the prologue to my knight based GSD sometime before the update for this char, so look out for it. I have yet to name it though. Anyways, thanks and enjoy! Have a great weekend guys and gals! 


	4. The Return

AN: Ok guys, I am back. This chapter was a bit of a rush job but i hope it all goes well. I was inspired for parts of it. Which parts i will leave you people to guess. Once again i think my imagery and grammer is lacking, but it will do. Please provide many a review. (the longer the better!)

I do not own Gundam Seed or the chars.

* * *

The hour was late as night snuck upon the lonely mansion settled at the top of the hill. The house was veiled in shadows which were fought only by the moonlight cast down upon the domicile. Unlike the sun, the moon's authority was constantly challenged by dark thunderous clouds which swirled around it. The night was eerie as the crickets dared to make no noise; threatened by the bird's silence. 

Sitting alone near the windowsill, a lone princess cast her fury down upon the solitude around her. Her bottom lip quivered in worry as her giant blue eyes gazed worryingly upon the road.

He was late, far later than he should have been. Kira hadn't called, hadn't provided any notice for his tardiness. Her slender fingers began to rap on the ledge she leaned out from as the frustration slowly ate away at her. _'I shouldn't have let him go into the city all alone. I knew he wasn't ready but he insisted'_

Bartfeldt had told her not to worry, that the city had many distractions that Kira may have indulged in during his one visit here. That had done little too ease the pink-princess' unease.

However that was not likely of Kira. She sighed and left the ledge to walk back into her room to peer down the hallway. She saw the lights leading to Ramius' and Bartfeldt's rooms were off signaling the coast was clear.

Lacus scurried back into her room and rummaged through her bags, searching for a hooded light brown cloak. It wasn't the prettiest of colors but Kira had asked her to keep it just the same. A pink cloak would stick out to much in a crowd making it far too dangerous.

With the brown hood now concealing her flowing pink hair she sneaked away to the kitchen were she left a note for her two guardians in case they should wake. She could not sit here waiting for Kira anymore. He may need her to protect him, to help him. These troubles were rapidly eating away at her mind along with images of an injured Kira imprinted itself in her head.

Lacus left the door and was greeted by a crisp wind which lightly tossed her cloak around behind her. The cold air nipped away at her sensitive fair skin causing her to shiver and wrap the cloak tightly around herself as she hunted for warmth. No discomfort would keep her from finding her love.

Just as she started off towards the road to steal away into the night, a car approached the house. Thoughts that Kira had finally returned safely dashed through her mind. She would show her displeasure towards his irresponsible behavior immediately, though Lacus would more than certainly make up for it by showing her appreciation for his safe return a little later that night.

These thoughts were cruelly trampled as she saw the silhouettes of several people through the window. It couldn't be Kira, so then who would have visited this secluded place? An older man exited the vehicle from the back; the shadows cast an eerie glow upon him. He was joined by a woman who sported dark purple hair and a genuine smile.

The young girl's thoughts of trouble were quickly dispelled at the sight of the smile laced on the woman's face. Such a smile could never be manufactured. The older man and woman quickly took notice of the princess' presence, unable to distinguish her face as most lay hidden by the hood. Only her cute button nose that wrinkled with anticipation would betray her identity to those who knew her.

And one man did recognize her, as a fighter with intense deep purple eyes exited the car and locked gazes with the eyes he could not see but knew captured his in exchange. A smile bloomed on her lips as she realized who accompanied him back home and explained why he was so late.

Kira quickly approached her after handing his father a large rectangular package. She stood shyly unsure of how to act around such company. She had never met Athrun's parents. Kira brought his hand just under her chin to lift it up so he could dive into the deep oceans held within her eyes. He slowly pulled back the hood that shielded her face from strangers and revealed her raw natural beauty accentuated by long pink hair that shimmered even in the darkness. Her beauty was lost upon none.

A loud feminine voice gasped as she watched this sweet little transaction. "Oh my god! Kira, she's…she's beautiful! Where did you find such a girl?"

Lacus eyes darted towards the dirt floor as her cheeks pinkened with embarrassment. She found the comfort and support any girl needed in such a situation in the voice of the man she had fallen madly in love with. "Lacus, I'm sorry to just surprise you like this but, I um, I would like you to meet my adop- I mean my parents, the Yamatos."

The young princess daintily curtsied to the two parents who were amazed at the manners this young woman had. The older man bowed to show her respects while Mrs. Yamato responded with a well practiced curtsey of her own. Finally the gruff older man choose to spoke. "Kira, surely you will not keep your parents and girlfriend waiting outside in the cold will you? Oh and please take this present and give it to whoever it's for."

The pink-princess' heart dove through a haze of emotions as her heart ran to a flutter at the mention of girlfriend and then to a dead stop with the mention of a present. No one had ever referred to her as Kira's girlfriend before. She loved it. It made their relationship official, especially since they now had the blessing of at least one of their parents.

However it was the present that stopped her little heart. Her eyes latched upon the long rectangular white box accompanied by a red bow with gold linings. Could it possibly be for her? But, Kira had never bought her anything for her before. She had never asked, never wanted anything more than just to be able to be near him. Still, it would be rude to refuse a gift.

What could it be? It looked like a box from a clothing store but that was surely impossible. Kira had rarely shown much interest in Lacus' wearing one particular dress over another, except for the dress she wore when the two met for the very first time on the Archangel. That dress he treasured above all else.

While she was trapped in the maze of her thoughts, she barely accepted the warm hand that took hold of hers and guided her up. She could force neither her mind nor her eyes away from the box as the tension slowly ate away at her.

The four soon found themselves sitting around the coffee table in the living room with only an uncomfortable silence to accompany them. The spectrum of emotions that Lacus' had felt over the past hour left her unable to deal with such a situation causing her to excuse herself to prepare coffee for all.

Kira sat alone with his parents and was able to freely converse with them. Aware of the unease his girlfriend was now feeling they avoided any topics relating to her. As Lacus prepared the warm beverage she could hear muffled laughter from the kitchen alerting her she was missing what promised to be a special moment for Kira.

All eyes gazed on her as she entered the room with a glide to her step. She offered the Yamatos a cup with a bow before placing a cup before her…her…her boyfriend. Habit overshadowed her previous worries as she unconciously sought a seat next to Kira that allowed her to snuggle up against him and take a sip of his drink before handing it to her loved one.

"That's so cute! You two look so perfect for one another. But I guess now I understand why Kira wouldn't drink any tea or coffee when we offered it to him. I was worried he was angry with us for something. Now I see that he is just in lo-." She was interrupted by her husband's words.

"So Kira, why don't you and Lacus tell us of your life at the island you said you were staying at." The grave matters of the time spent at war were discussed earlier far away from the delicate ears that belonged to Lacus.

Kira was the first to spoke as Lacus remained too stunned at what Mrs. Yamato clearly insinuated. It was wrong to be annoyed at Mr. Yamato for interrupting but truthfully she was glad. She wanted to hear those words from Kira's mouth first, that would give it the greatest meaning.

"Well Lacus and I live with a Reverend along with all oh our children." It was easy for Kira to forget that his parents would not know what he meant by children. When one loves their kids so much it was easy to forget all else.

However the Yamatos responded the way any decent parents would. With a spit take that spewed the hot black liquid throughout the room. Their shocked faces immediately darted towards the pink beauty who could only look on in wonder, confused what caused them to act in kind. The puzzle was quickly solved as she caught them staring at her perfectly flat stomach.

"Oh! Silly Kira. He means the children at the orphanage that the Reverend runs. We both have become so attached to them and love them so much we feel as if they are our own. Please accept my apologies for the misunderstanding." The young woman tipped her head towards the elders and awaited whatever words that would be thrown her way. She was met only with kindness.

"No my dear, no apologies are needed at all. You just caught us a bit surprised. My my aren't you well mannered. Kira my boy, you must not let this girlfriend of yours get away. She truly is a gem."

"Of course father. I would not leave so long as she will have me." Both Kira and Lacus blushed madly as they looked down upon their hands which were tightly clasped together.

With the tension massaged out of the air the four were able to converse as old friends, setting aside their difference in ages. It felt like the normal family life that Kira had always sought; the stable life both he and Lacus sought. Sadly the hours passed quickly and the Yamatos would have to take their leave with plans to return for dinner that night, eager to taste the cooking of the one their son had taking a liking too. It was too obvious to them that their son was easily in love with the girl, an emotion they would gladly like to see him act upon.

Once gone the two lovebirds where finally left alone with each other's company for the first time that night and were all too eager to display their affection. With her glossy pink lips pursed, Lacus slowly leaned in towards an eager Kira only to softly kiss the finger he placed in front of them. Just how hard it was to stop her kiss was too grueling for even Kira to describe. It required Herculean strength, truly worthy of praise by the ancient Greeks.

There was just one more matter to discuss for the night, something that could not wait till morning. "Lacus, your present. I um, well I got you something that I hope you liked. I err, would you like to open it now?"

It was impossible, or so he thought. There was no way it could be true yet it was truth that he was now faced with. Someway, somehow, Lacus' face now shown brighter and more vividly than ever before. It was as she had reached a new level of inner beauty never before seen by human eyes.

Her anticipation drove away any kindly manners as she dove for the box that Kira held teasingly just out of her grasp. He would make her earn this little gift. With each attempt to grab onto the white box, she became more determined to reveal its contents. His genetically enhanced speed served to be more than just a tool for combat.

Finally becoming flustered with the game, the princess lunged directly for her unsuspecting boyfriend who still held the box off with one arm. She tackled him to the floor allowing her hair to cascade down around her shoulders and around Kira's head.

Though they were separated for less than a day, she truly missed her Kira. The longing feeling she held for him had consumed her all day vanished, only to be satisfied late this evening. She pressed herself against him seeking a hug she knew would be returned, his gentle voice an added bonus.

"Lacus, your gift. Open it."

The princess lifted her head and looked around to see if the two were being watched. With the smile of a Cheshire cat dawning upon her heart shaped face, she slowly began to unbutton the shirt on a very startled Kira.

His voice almost broke as he spoke excitedly. " Lacus! What are you doing? What about your gift?"

Her voice was sensuous and playful; one Kira did not realize she had. "Just what you asked me to, unwrapping my present silly."

The young soldier's body froze as yet another part of him stiffened. The only movement visible was the sweat trickling off his forehead as the soldier was too stunned to react. This was not how he had planned for things to go.

The silence was broken by a soft giggle as Lacus felt her little joke had played its course. To ease the tension she rubbed her little nose against Kira's, alerting them the jest had ended. She rolled off of him and grabbed hold of the present he had taunted her earlier with. _'That should teach him for teasing me before. Hope he liked it for as long as that lasted.'_

Kira however had yet to move, though his nose now held a funny feel to it as Lacus' natural fragrance drifted into his senses. His eyes remained twice their natural size until the memory of the past few moments was finally chased away by a scream that would startle lions.

He sprung up from his position on the floor and found a lady twirling around in the room as she held a slinky black dress that Kira was all too familiar with. It seems he was right not to worry, seeing as she loved the dress. Her eyes met with a new sparkle to be companion to the smile that stretched from ear to ear, accentuating her slight dimples.

"I take it you like the dress?" His voice was wavering and unsure despite her obvious joy.

"Yes! Kira I love it! How did you manage to find something I would absolutely love?" Lacus was rather picky about what clothes she would and would not wear. Some colors were just taboo. This often left Kira more than a little confused in all things fashion related.

"I thought you never paid attention to all those other dresses I wore. Kira…you don't know how much this means to me." A sparkle in her eyes transformed into a small tear that outlined her cheek. Sure she loved the dress, it was gorgeous. She knew Kira always paid her attention but to see physical proof; that was a secret wish she often prayed for at night. A wish that was granted today.

She turned around playfully again to look Kira straight into his eyes. Her voice retained its lushness. "Shall I model it for you Kira?"

A seductive wink left Kira weak in the knees, only allowing him to slowly nod his head in acknowledgement. He was glad his parents had decided to return for the evening for it would have been too awkward to continue on in such a matter with them around.

The princess quickly dashed into the nearest room where the clothes she wore were quickly strewn about it, only to be replaced by the new garments given to her. When she slowly emerged from the room, Lacus found Kira awaiting her return on the sofa while he twiddled his fingers together. Sensing her arrival he looked up and beheld a sight he did not feel worthy to look upon.

If looks could cause heart attacks, Kira would have needed a quadruple bypass. Time stopped as the room brightened from the glow that emanated from her face. His eyes traced her figure repeatedly from head to toe as his face alone displayed his approval. She twirled for his pleasure which left Kira very much elated with the scene.

"So, Kira, how do I look?" He had better not respond the same way he usually does in all matters relating to clothing.

Though all the poor man could muster was incoherent stutters. "You…dress….good…"

'_Good? Good? Heh, poor Kira looks all disheveled. Still, perhaps I should teach him a little lesson.'_

Lacus easily put on her most innocent looking pose as she made her blue eyes as wide as possible while holding a single finger near her silky lips. Her eyes darted upwards towards the ceiling as she held almost a bubbly look. With the cutest voice she had in her vast arsenal she spoke.

"Me? Good? No. I'm a bad girl Kira, a _very_ bad girl."

A loud thump was heard as Kira fell backwards over the couch nearly unconscious, his feet still dangling in the air for a quick moment before they too fell over. Immediately forgetting her little ploy upon her boyfriend she ran over to his side to cuddle his banged head against her.

Kira was only all too happy to oblige with the princess' wish. He stirred slowly with her hold and rested his head against her shoulder. Her little pranks along with her newer attire had left Kira thinking about a very sensitive topic. They needed to discuss something before the time to sleep came.

"Um, Lacus…about tonight. We um, err. The bed. I uh..." Clearing his throat somehow provided the courage he needed to continue. "Perhaps I should stay on the couch or find a place to sit on the flo-"

He loved it when he was interrupted that way, so long as she was the only one to do it. No matter how often she kissed him, her lips always brimmed with innocence.

"Kira, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather we share the bed." With their little brunette daughter no longer available at the moment to act as a shield, they would be allowed to share moments far more intimate than usual.

"Lacus I…" Her finger placed itself against Kira's lips. He preferred her other method for quieting him down.

After over a year together she knew all of Kira's concern before he had to voice them. They had formed a bond never before seen between two people. Sometimes they managed to act as one mind, often feeling what the other person did. It was a strong bond, forged from love, though potentially with unnatural parents as well….

"But I don't think its time we went too far. I know neither of us feels ready for something like that" Lacus didn't need to clarify what 'that' was. "You know I trust you completely." Her face turned a soft shade of pink as she had to look away from Kira before she continued on. "And I've been waiting for us to share a slightly more intimate moment." Though their minds constructed a quick personal bond with one another, their bodies had done so at a much slower pace.

Kira picked himself off of her hold to regain a vertical base with Lacus soon to follow. Her long locks melded into the pinkness on her face along with a timid smile to follow. Her trance was broken as Kira swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style up the stairs slowly to savor each step, prolonging the time he got to hold her within his arms. Tonight, Together, the two would further their relationship to yet another level thought they knew it was not the time to take things too far. Still, it would be a night that neither would ever forget.

* * *

Was that too long? I dunno. How did you guys like it? Was it what you were expecting? Send me a review! I eagerly await them! I will do my best to release the next chapter soon. Hopefully by now my update patterns are more apparent. If i take too long, i offer my apoligies. Thanks for reading! (and reviewing!) especially those who have taken the time to constantly review each chapter! 


	5. North Star

AN: Ok, before anyone sends too many messages requesting this chapter be taken down or redone for its many inadequacies, keep in mind i wrote it in abotu 30-45 min with little editing caused by guilt over not having posted anything for a bit. Between school and business, life can get one rather busy cant it?Anyways this week will be no different though i shall try my best to get updates to follow. I hope its still enjoyable on SOME level. Have fun reading though.

* * *

The sun cast its radiance down upon the Kingdom of Orb and shown its light upon the two tightly sleepy forms that lay snuggled together in the bed. The rays that showered the two bodies paled in comparison to the brilliance that emanated from their skin as their bond once again deepened.

Passionate amethyst eyes sprang to life as he felt the one next to him stir closer to him, strengthening her hold upon him as if to keep him from leaving. In return his hands explored the slim figure that was pressed against him, wary to avoid certain sensitive spots he had limited permission to explore earlier.

Only these two knew just how terrifying the night before was for them both as their minds were flooded with experiences that were bold, that were knew, that were old, and those that were not theirs. Their bodies' only acted out the intimate dance that melded between the minds of Kira and Lacus as a weak link gained new fortitude.

His eyes dared not dart away from her sleeping face as they focused on her cute little nose that barely twitched with each passing breath. Her cool blue eyes were shielded and left Kira desiring a glance; their absence made his heart grow fonder.

She stirred once again as if feeling the engaging looks she held from the man she was in love with, this time bringing about a severe blush to the cheeks of Kira as her bare chest brushed against him softly. It was a feeling that was still relatively knew to the young warrior but that hardly kept the innocent from thinking certain thoughts. That was wrong because this is Lacus, and Lacus is special.

He silently paid thanks that she was at least still meekly clad around her bottom, though what remained was unknown. As a bare leg intertwined with his own he decided it would be for the best to let his uncertainty remain.

That night had been special for the two, but for many more reasons than the obvious. While Kira had far more intimate relations with another, Lacus was vastly inexperienced in this regard. As their minds shared an unnatural connection, her reaction was one of expectation while it was Kira who showed the most shock.

His response caused the young princess to think Kira felt her inadequate as his past bore no secrets from her. Shying away from him, her body was lightly restrained by the warm hand that grasped her shoulders and swung her about to meet his welcoming yet timid smile.

For the past year they both could feel it. This tingling feeling that was looking to erupt between them. As the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, the inkling feeling grew slowly yet solidly till there was no denying it. They had connected mentally. It took the fire they began to share that night to cause either of them to admit to sharing such a union.

Lacus often desired to feel and share the pain Kira was imprisoned to if only to lesson his burden, but this night she was able to get a true glimpse of the memories he had buried.

She felt the suffering he underwent when he failed to protect the little girl who died aboard the shuttle, the tragedy that was sewn into his heart while he dueled against his best friend, the pain with each soldier he killed, and finally the lust he shared with a certain redhead mixed with the feelings of betrayal he was dealt at her hands.

Kira too shared in the memories that Lacus locked away. His mind cried out when he felt the emotions surge through her upon remembering the death of first her mother, only to be followed by that of her father. He experienced the sheer joy and happiness that the songstress felt every time she performed for the people of Plant and sought to bring harmony back to the land. His mind now too shared in the turmoil that had Lacus turn her back on her home and trust a strange brunette boy with a fearsome sword. But it was the love she felt upon every meeting with that particular boy that overpowered all other emotions.

They were closer now than two people ever could claim to be. A smirk bloomed on his face as he realized just how much closer they still could get with one another. The thought of bonding with each other completely in a physical sense certainly passed through both their minds though neither would act upon it. When the time for that would come, they would both know.

Not wanting her beloved to be left in solitude with these thoughts, her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly stretching its new wings for the first time. She turned on her side and brought one of Kira's hands along with her to wrap around her body, a beaming smile never once left her face.

"Mmm. Morning Kira…" She almost cooed while she spoke. It was amazing how many levels of cute she was capable of.

"Morning princess." Their night together taught him it was a nickname she often liked despite the snobbish connotation it had.

She responded in a playful but sly voice. "Princess? Since when did we start using nicknames? Perhaps I should give you one?"

Even though she did not face him, Lacus could sense Kira's head shake from side to side. "No. You can't just force a nickname. It has to come about naturally."

"So where did my nickname of princess come from?" A thoughtful expression grew on Kira's face as fond memories returned to him. Lacus could see images of a lifepod, the archangel, her escape from the pod, and finally the image of a cocky blond man.

"Mwu? What did he say about me!" Lacus did not have much chance to interact with the brash soldier but there was no denying the brotherhood Kira felt with the man.

"He called you a pink-haired princess." The sentence was quick and sharp. Too quick for someone like Kira.

"And…?" It was only too obvious to Lacus that there was something more. One didn't need a special bond to say that.

"He said…He said that you were exactly the kind of girl I needed. That we would be perfect together." He slowly kissed part of her exposed neck while he brushed away part of her shimmering pink hair.

"You miss him don't you? You know it's not your fault that he…"

Kira rarely snapped at Lacus, using it only for moments of great severity. "He died because I was unable to protect!"

Lacus turned around and now faced Kira as she lovingly rested a hand against the side of his face. "He died so you could live and protect everyone Kira. And you did. You protected us, helped us. Mwu knew you were the only one who could. Honor his memory." '_By giving truth to the words he spoke about us'_ she thought; a phrase that flashed in Kira's mind as well.

Unconsciously they both leaned in for a gentle kiss they quickly shared. There was just something about her that Kira found so soothing. She could massage all his troubles away and leave nothing but peace and love behind with a simple touch.

Now both bodies lay on their sides facing one another while their eyes feasted on each other. Their time for playfulness had ended. There were events that needed to be discussed. "Kira, what did Athrun say to you yesterday?"

There was no hesitation in his voice. No need to hide the truth from her. Kira trusted Lacus with his very being and would not taint their budding relationship with misdirection no matter what the intentions. "He wanted me to convince you to go public again. He thought that if you came out and supported Cagalli that she would have an easier time with the council."

Lacus nuzzled herself into Kira's chest before speaking with a muffled voice, "And what did you tell him?"

A smile crept to his face as he stroked her hair, relishing in the feel of it. "Exactly what he needed to hear and what we all knew to be true. Athrun has lost himself Lacus. I'm not sure if he has found it yet but we can only guide him."

He could feel her agreeing thoughts rush to his mind that only left one question burning within his mind.

"And what did they discuss with you while I was gone?"

She spoke softly into his chest, leaving the area feeling tingly as the words escaped her lips. "They wanted your help. Well, your reputation's help. They wanted you to be the pilot of Freedom again even though the Freedom was destroyed. It seems we have become quite the symbols haven't we? Kira, we are doing the right thing aren't we?"

Lacus often served as a stable point for the chaos that was Kira's life. She was his North Star, the one that would guide him when all other signal's failed. Now it was Kira's turn to be her anchor in life, to provide the support she needed.

"Yes Lacus. They need to learn to depend on themselves as a source of strength. They cannot keep relying on others or their resolve will always fail. If that happens, everything we fought for will crumble to dust."

_But Kira, why do I feel like we are turning our backs to them? I want to help but…_

"I want to help them too Lacus." The pink princess sprang upright to a sitting position on the bed as the blanket that clung to her chest slipped off revealing more than ever. The shock of having her thoughts heard and answered without her permission still had not worn off from the night before.

Kira promptly fell off the bed with a mad blush, taking the rest of the blanket with him. He furiously tried to hide his head under the cover while a delighted Lacus peered over the edge with amusement. "Kira? It's nothing you didn't get to see or…touch last night. What's the matter?"

Why…why did she have to use that seductive voice once again? Even in the midst of a serious topic their hormones could not be denied.

"Lacus! The light…everything is a bit more….revealing right now!" Kira never saw Lacus arch a playful eyebrow, nor sense it as his mind lay too frazzled. She deftly swiped the blanket from him and tossed it aside.

A pink panty was the answer to Kira's earlier question, the one he preferred to remain a mystery. She quickly pounced on him like a hungry lion stalking its prey and smothered him with her body

"Lacus! I thought princesses were supposed to be modest!" This was not the shy girl who blinded all with her innocence and naive like behavior. It seemed when they were hidden from prying eyes, both revealed a far more frisky nature.

Though despite her boldness, her voice was still as sweet and pure as the first time they met. "Kira, our time alone together is limited. And I want…I want you to see me in all lights. While we have the chance."

"Lacus?" Did she already know what he was going to say? They both appreciated they could sense each other's thoughts at times but to predict one another was a whole new level.

"You were going to say that if the need should come, that we would help. I know you too well Kira. It's just the kind of person you are. You will help your friends if the matter ever becomes too grave."

No, their new type abilities weren't needed. Lacus just understood Kira better than any other person in the world.

"Soon we will go back to the orphanage to be with our kids, and there is always the chance Athrun and Cagalli will still need our help might be needed. I don't know how much precious time we will have alone together. I just want to make the most of it while we can. Kira, I want to be close to you for as long as possible. But if I am being too bold…"

Kira silenced her worries with the favorite method often employed against him as he kissed her trembling lips.

_Lacus, when the time is right, when I understand this emotion better, I will tell you. I promise. The war, the death, this fighting, Flay…I just have to be sure before I say it. _

The passion of their kiss deepened their bond.

_When this situation resolves itself, when we no longer have to worry, I will ask you. I will ask you that question you want to hear, the one I want to hear answered…_

Could Lacus read Kira's thoughts or had their connection lapsed for a brief moment? The answer would not come easily, not this day at least. Their kisses as well as their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door as the sound of a woman penetrated the room. "Lacus? Kira? Is everything ok? We um heard some rustling and were getting a little worried?"

Lacus spoke in that reassuring tone she had mastered so well. "Everything is fine Captain! Kira just fell off the bed."

The two looked each other with wicked eyes but were not privy to the shocked look on Ramius' face. "Err. Alright. So long as everything is ok. Well, breakfast will be ready soon so why don't you too freshen up and head on down."

The captain swiveled on her feet as she made her way back downstairs, glad she had taken the liberty to knock on the door and not merely barge into the room. Though her face held a nefarious smile, her mind was of another mood.

_At least they found each other, just like he wanted. Rest easy Mwu. Kira has someone now. He will be just fine so long as they have each other.

* * *

_

If there are spelling errors or the likes (major ones) e-mail them to me so i can fix it. Spell check seems determined to replace the char names with something else. Please drop a review so i can measure my progress as a writer and to see what people think so far. Thank you for all those who have reviewed to date. You have my deepest appreciations. 


	6. The Call

AN: Ok, so here it is. The last chapter to the last story in my "A child of No God" line of works. I woudl like to thank each of the reviewers who have consistently provided thier comments, critiques and encouraging words throught my workings. It has truly helped more than you could possibly imagine. I think i have accomplished what i set out to do. Basically i just wanted to provide some insights as to what i think happened in that two year gap between Seed and Destiny. And yes, i believe Kira and Lacus were this close, just off camera. We got to see there personal growth as well as dreams and desires. Hopefully this chapter will answer one last detail i think went unexplained. I hope you enjoy it though i am afraid it wasnt very good. It seems like i am always in a rush to write but hopefully no one will think it too bad. As always, Please Read and Review.

* * *

"I know what you want me to do. I don't think I can." Her stern voice and face never looked appropriate for any serious situation. It was almost becoming a handicap to be seen as incredibly cute.

"It was never about what you want Lacus. I don't think any of us wanted the situation to come down to this." The tall dark man took a sip of coffee before he continued on. "Like it or not this is how things are. You have the power to make a difference. Do you really want to look back a year from now and regret not having been prepared?"

Despite the harshness he intended to have, his voice was light and warm. It was impossible to speak in an imposing manner towards Lacus. She often reminded him of that daughter he always wanted to have. The same daughter he would never get.

"No. I know we must be prepared, but there must be some other way. I won't let him do that anymore!" her tiny voice raised in pitch.

"He has to. He is the only one who can. I have heard about what makes him stand out from everyone else, what makes him…unique." Strangely the well-brewed coffee failed to bring about the comfort it usually did. He did not want to have this conversation with her, with anyone really.

"Why are you trying to get him killed? Hasn't he done enough? Hasn't he helped just as much if not more than everyone else?" The pink haired princess broke down to her knees as her eyes filled with sorrowful tears. Her hands crept up her body and hid her face as they captured the little droplets that tried to plummet to the floor.

Her spirit and will to fight on was shattering. They were all still children. They were supposed to be entitled to enjoying fun time with friends, discovering new sweets, and spending every waking moment with one another over breezy summers while class was out.

Fate had not been so kind to them. They worried not about spending time with their friends, but losing them. The sweet taste of new foods was replaced by the bitter taste of death. Long breezy summers were replaced by the cold vacuum of space where no one could hear you scream no matter how hard you tried.

The chance to enjoy first dates was stolen from them. The right to talk about boys or girls they had a crush on was gone. There would be no long arguments with parent's who didn't 'get them'. All the little things kids enjoyed would never be claimed by their memories. And now, fate has returned to thrust them back to the same horror that engulfed them little over a year ago.

"Fighting again will kill him. I know it will. He's just started to make some progress. To be ok again. He can't go through those nightmares again." Her voice shattered along with her heart as she recalled the screams that echoed through the house back in their sanctuary. Too many nights had passed with a trembling Kira clutching to Lacus as if his very life depended on it. Too many nights had their children sat just outside the door crying and afraid of what was happening to their new daddy. When the little brunette girl tugged on Lacus' dress the next morning asking if this daddy was going to be taken from her as well, Lacus had to show strength. Now she could release all the pain she held deep within, safe from Kira's eyes. They could not go through that all over again.

The teary eyed girl soon found a comforting hand rest upon her shoulder causing her to look up as the remaining tears clung to her soft pink cheeks. She sniffled several times awaiting what words may come from the one who bore ill news.

"Do you really think you can stop him? If war breaks out do you really think Kira will just be able to stand on the sidelines while the ones he cares about are in harm's way?

No Lacus, fighting won't kill him. It would be having to do so without you to support him and stand by his side. He needs you. If you don't do this one thing, you know he will find another way. Do you really want him to find another sword? Would it be any better were he to pilot anything else?"

Her voice was very small and meek, but grew resolved. "No. No I wouldn't want him piloting anything else."

"The way things are going now, Athrun and Cagalli may not be able to contain this much longer. The truth is a funny thing Lacus. You can hide yourself from it as much as you want, but once you see it with your own eyes, you can never deny it" Her sad tears dripped like acid as they stung both their eyes with pain.

"There is a call for Freedom Lacus. He must answer it. Help him."

The commander was embraced by the pink princess as she sobbed silently into his shirt. She wiped away her tears against him as she once gain felt weak in the knees. She had made her decision.

"There there. Dry your tears. If Kira returns and finds out you had been crying, I'm afraid we would all be done for." His jest had been successful in raising a tiny giggle. "Tell you what. You should hang on to the keys. Then if the moment comes, and there is no guarantee that it will, you can decide to give it to him or not. But you have to hide it from him. Let's see, where to hide things from the ultimate coordinator. It would have to be something that would repel him…"

Just as the scarred commander finished speaking, a pink bouncing robot entered the room while an annoying voice came from it. The word Haro echoed throughout the area as the one-eyed commander was suddenly inspired.

* * *

While Lacus was dealing with the turmoil to come with Andy, another man was dealing with problems of another nature.

Our hero sat next to his parents while he held his head in between his hands as the battle that raged on in his mind left him with various aches.

His parents looked at one another with a smile on their faces as they looked forward to the day their son would come to them with such a situation.

Kira Yamato could have fought every battle and killed all his enemies and would not be more of a man than he was the day before. No, it took falling in love with an enchanting lady to turn a battle hardened soldier into something more than just a mere boy.

It was obvious to them how he felt, despite the uncertainty that was racking his brain. He had all the classic signs. Kira was extremely uncomfortable being separated from her right now. They could see his hand in his pocket, which clutched tightly to a pink ribbon that had the slight smell of a certain pink songstress.

Thoughts of her always gave him the strength to do the things he found hardest to accomplish. "Mom. Dad. What is love?"

You could expect that question all your lives and still never be prepared to answer it when asked. All the rehearsal conversations and pamphlets were useless once the time was upon them.

Somewhat startled, they looked at their son with great fondness. If he could focus on love, does that mean he finally got past all the hate and fear that had tormented him? That girl truly was a blessing to all those who were surrounded by her. This however, was a job for dad. A stern gentle voice provided the answers he sought. "Son. You remember the last Christmas we all spent together?"

"Of course" Those memories helped fight off all the bad times that came later.

"Love is that feeling that fills the room when you just stop opening presents, and just listen." A smile grew on the kindly man's face.

His wife shot him an enraptured look as she was reminded at just how big of a romantic her husband really was.

She however, was not about to be left out of this little chat. "Kira, You'll know love when you just clear your mind and stop worrying about it so much." That response was not exactly the mathematical formula complete with constraints and values the young prodigy had been hoping for.

Looking to explain further, Kira's mom offered a few additional examples. "Love Kira, is when a girl tells a boy that she likes the shirt he is wearing, and he wears thar same one everyday for a week. "

Kira remembered that week very well. It wasn't every week that your father wore the same tacky Hawaiian shirt everyday.

"Or my dear child, have you forgotten when you imparted us your feelings on what love was back when you were just a little child?" It was true. Moms never forget anything.

Kira's father laughed as he remembered being lectured by his son on this very same topic some 10 years ago. The image of a little Kira appeared in his mind as a shy little boy sat in-between his parents on a giant red sofa.

'_Mom. Dad. Listen carefully. I know what love is. It's when you give all your french fries to someone, and you don't ask for any in return. Or like when mommy gave daddy the best piece of chicken for dinner. I think that's love. I hope you took notes cause I won't be able to teach you all the time.' _

The little boy was rewarded by hugs from both of his parents as they were only too happy to receive what wisdom their child had to part with.

As Mr. and Mrs. Yamato watched their son now, they could still see that little boy hidden deep within him, somewhere lost within his eyes yearning to be free and reclaim his innocence once more.

Their hopes and their dreams to see that child be set free lay in the all too eager arms of a wonderful girl whom they hoped they could one day call their daughter-in-law. They would never tell Lacus about what they wished of her. It would place too great a burden on someone so young and innocent, but like good parents they could pray. They could hope for the best for their child.

"Kira, just know one thing. We may not be able to tell you exactly what love is, but there is another bit of wisdom we can impart upon you."

Eager for any form of assistance, Kira's undivided attention was focused upon his parents while his vivid violet eyes dissected them for information.

He saw his father gently take the hand of his mom while he gazed deeply into her eyes. "You should only say I love you if you mean it. But if you do, you should say it a lot. Because people forget."

* * *

Soon Kira found himself with the one he always envisioned whenever he cleared his mind. He found himself with the one whom always 'inspired' him to dress a certain way. And yes, if she asked, Kira would even share his french fries with Lacus.

They sat huddled together back on the same boat that brought them to this island, the events of the past few days weighing heavily upon them. They experienced new highs with each other, and lows while separated. That in itself provided a lesson they would not soon forget.

It had not proved as difficult as he originally thought to leave both Andy and Murrue to return to their island, though he never did speak to the latter. Murrue had some growing of her own to do. When it was time for the two comrades in arms turned older sister and little brother to speak, they would just know.

His arm draped around her shoulder as he held Lacus close to him, the memory of their latest attempt to get to know one better still lingered on both their minds. The slight fragrance that naturally escaped her overpowered the powerful smell of the sea.

Something had bothered her. He could tell something was wrong when he returned from his parent's home. She immediately pounced and cuddled him before he had time to even acknowledge her presence. He wasn't about to stop her displays of affection as she eagerly whispered that she wanted to share one last moment with him alone before returning to their home with the children.

Though as the passion of their time together left, he could feel the troubles that dwelled in her thoughts. He hadn't learned to read her mind well, but emotions were often clearly transmitted. Despite that, he would not pressure her to reveal to him what bothered her. When she was ready to discuss what happened, he would be there with her, waiting.

The conversations and meetings they had these past few days certainly made this trip rather depressing, but it was worth it. The things he had learned and the growing the both of them had done were worth any amount of insurmountable odds.

But had Kira learned all that he wished to? Despite all the questions he asked and expert advice he sought, where was the answer he needed?

Then it dawned on him .A smile came to his face and grew upon his lips as he focused upon the dainty woman who rested against him. It was amazing how foolish men can be. Sometimes the answer you were looking for so hard required just the simplest moments to trigger.

Here, this feeling of being with her. That was love.

He spoke in a deep determined voice as he drowned out the sound of the waves and engine of the boat. He never had to say it, Lacus had said as much. She knew exactly how he felt and thought whenever they were together thanks to their link. And yet there was something about actually hearing those words spoken.

And with that newfound determination he spoke the words he so badly wanted to say, the same one she needed to hear.

"Lacus?"

She looked at him adoringly while she cooed his name. "Yes Kira?"

"Lacus. I….I….

* * *

Did he say it? Did something interupt? Hate me now? Think you know why i ended it that way? Want to know why i ended it that way? Leave a review and i'll say as much.

Also, this by no means says i am done with the Gundam Seed universe. I still have my AU story that i am working on as a pet project. However, i plan to focus on events that are Post Destiny featuring our favorite couple. Now i have not started writing anything along those lines yet, but it is coming. I have some stories for other animes/games that i am also working on so we shall see. I will try to start this week, but no promises.

Of course, many reviews always seems to get me going:-)

Its been fun guys, thanks. 


End file.
